Tenyu, The Second Aspect of Karma
Tenyu is a character owned by the user Dionisio Garcia and was uploaded by Xtarhaven for his convenience. Since Dio does not visit this wikia (yet), any criticism will not reach him... Appearance Tenyu is a hedgehog that stands at 6'1 and weighs in at about 112 pounds. He is taller and heavier than his brother Sarcasm. But Sarcasm is the older brother of the 2. Tenyu is a dark shade of orange in color. Tenyu also changes a lot depending on which form he's in. In his base form, he looks his normal orange color. Then in super, he turns yellow. In dark, he turns black. In hyper, he turns white. In chaos, he turns blue. And last, in Karmic, he turns purple. Personality Tenyu is very nice and forgiving. So much that he goes to the point of even sparing evil foes that tried to kill him. Tenyu's meaner side is when him and his brother, Sarcasm, unite. History Tenyu was created a few hours after Sarcasm to be his brother by Lord Chaos. Then the 2 were sent to Mobius as the aspects of Karma. Like Sarcasm, Tenyu is an aspect of Karma that goes with his his brother to just about anywhere. It is also worth noting that Tenyu is more of a busybody than his lazy brother. It also should be said that while Sarcasm works as Chao's right hand, Tenyu works as Chaos's left hand. Powers Tenyu may be a but weaker than his brother, but he still is quite powerful. Karmakinesis (Just like his brother, he can use karma against his foes) Reality Warping (Tenyu can't break all the laws like his brother, but he can try his best to) Teleportation (Tenyu is skilled at the art of teleportation, as most characters are) Omnikinesis (Tenyu isn't as skilled as his brother, but he uses the same basic 8 elements) Dendrokinesis (Tenyu has the ability to bend wood to his will) Ferrokinesis (Tenyu is so persuasive, he can bend metal to his will) Papyrokinesis (Yes, Tenyu can manipulate PAPER to his will) Flyrokinesis (Tenyu can also create forcefields around himself and others with his power) 4th Wall Awareness/Manipulation (Like his brother, Tenyu can also poke at the 4th wall) Forms Base Super (x2) Dark (x4) Super 2 (x8) Dark 2 (x16) Hyper (x32) Super 3 (x64) Dark 3 (x128) Hyper 2 (x256) Chaos (x500) Super 4 (x1,500) Dark 4 (x3,000) Hyper 3 (x5,000) Chaos 2 (x10,000) Super 5 (x20,000) Dark 5 (x50,000) Hyper 4 (x80,000) Chaos 3 (x100,000) Karmic (x150,000) Super Karmic (x200,000) Dark Karmic (x250,000) Super Karmic 2 (x500,000) Dark Karmic 2 (x750,000) Hyper Karmic (x1,000,000) Super Karmic 3 (x1,500,000) Dark Karmic 3 (x2,000,000) Hyper Karmic 2 (x5,000,000) Chaos Karmic (x10,000,000) Super Karmic 4 (x25,000,000) Dark Karmic 4 (x50,000,000) Hyper Karmic 3 (x100,000,000) Chaos Karmic 2 (x250,000,000) Super Karmic 5 (x500,000,000) Dark Karmic 5 (x750,000,000) Hyper Karmic 4 (x1,000,000,000) Chaos Karmic 3 (x10,000,000,000) Super Dark (x500) Super Dark Hyper (x50,000) Super Dark Hyper 2 (x50,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 3 (x500,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 4 (x50,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper 5 (x500,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos (x1,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 2 (x10,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 3 (x50,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 4 (x100,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos 5 (x500,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic (x250,000,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 2 (x500,000,000,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 3 (x750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 4 (x10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic 5 (x500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) Super Dark Hyper Chaos Karmic God (x999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999) Weaknesses Tenyu is often too kind. As even against pure evil, he'll attempt to spare them if he can. This can backfire if the opponent gets a good suckerpunch on him. Trivia 1.Tenyu is basically a hedgehog made in tribute to Papyrus from Undertale. 2.Tenyu and Sarcasm are brothers much like their inspirations of Sans and Papyrus are in Undertale. Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs